Good to Be Back Home
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Rin's been gone for three years. And Obito would recognize her anywhere... or would he?
1. Moving Back Home

**Another fic for your pleasure. Its a work in process, so bear with me...**

**If they're ooc, please remember they're older now. Rin especially, she've become...how do you say... quite a rebellious teen **

**There should be about two more chapters or so.  
**

**Note:I don't own Naruto, or else Obito would never have died.**

**Please Read and Review, or Sai's abs will call you on their cell phone. **

** ------------------------------------**

**Good to Be Back Home**

By Hammy Uchiha

As Rin walked into the village in the mid-afternoon, she noticed the difference immediately. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but it felt different. She adjusted the bag on her back. As she headed for the Hokage Tower to re-register and get her rank upped to jounin, she saw kids in the streets, but they weren't the same kids she had used to see. _I've grown up since then…_ The girl's step was relaxed and calm. Her warm brown eyes scanned the surrounding area for people she recognized. None could she see. She moved onward pushing away the past.

A nervous hand fiddled with her second piercing on the top of her ear. _I wonder if they'll recognize me…_

Sarutobi almost looked glad to see her. "Rin-sama," he said bowing his head as she came into his office. Rin was surprised that he could recognize her, he was an old man after all.

"Hokage-sama," she answered politely bowing.

"It's good to have one of our top healers back in the village," said the Hokage as Rin took a seat, laying down her bag of things on the floor. Rin crossed her legs and waited. "I take it you have a place to live as well?" he asked, as he worked on re-registering her as an official Konoha nin. Rin shrugged.

"I've got a rent to pay on an apartment if that's what you mean," she said. The Hokage nodded. He finished scribbling up Rin's new registration papers. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You're free to go," he said.

Rin took the paper and left. She stalked down the streets of Konoha to her apartment. It wasn't too bad, for an apartment. She had checked in with the landlord earlier in the day. Fingering her key, Rin climbed up the old creaky stairs to room 344.

She unlocked it with ease and looked into her room. There were water stains on the ceiling and a crack in one wall, near a lonely bed. It wasn't what she had been expecting, but okay, she guessed. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She dropped down her bulging bag and flopped down on her old bed. Tsunade had arranged this all for her. _Not much, but at least she got them to bring over my old bed. _Rin tucked her hands behind her head and looked up at the discolored ceiling. A deep sigh escaped her throat. She was glad to be here, but she wasn't sure she could face the past like this.

"_Rin! Over here!" called Kakashi's voice through the paralyzing dark night. The screams of the injured and dying filled her ears and terror clutched her heart. "Rin!" he was desperate now. Kakashi was never desperate. On dumb legs she stumbled to him. He grabbed her arm yanking her back to the situation at hand. Rin looked down with mortification on the wounded man before her, clutching his side. 'So many people…so much pain…' Rin could barely think straight._

"_The Fourth is here!" came a triumphant yell over the confusion. The Giant Toad loomed above them._

"_Arashi," whispered Rin in horror. "What's he gonna do?" she asked Kakashi._

"_I don't know, please, do something for this guy, Rin!" yelled Kakashi at her. His one visible eye was frantic. Rin drew out the chakra in a steady flow that she focused into the man's body. Her strength was seeping away. The nine-tailed beast let out a shrill cry of horror as it was sucked away in a painful stream of light. The toad vanished as the Fourth's life was at an end. Rin watched incomprehensibly as he fell and then she passed out in Kakashi's arms._

Rin dragged herself back to the present unable to bear the further contemplation of what followed that terrible night. Downstairs she heard a door slam and then footsteps coming up the stairs. Another door squeaked open.

"Hey!"

Rin heard the boisterous voice of a female in the hallway.

"Hey you're back early!" she cried. Rin heard the gruff groan of a man, as if the girl had tackled him and was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him in a hug.

"I got done training early," he answered.

"Oh… what's up?" she asked sounding concerned. Rin listened to nothing and then slowly more footsteps going upstairs. Disturbed by the fact she had probably just eavesdropped on some couple's conversation, she checked her watch.

"About time for dinner," she murmured and got up. "I'll unpack when I get back," she assured herself and left.

An hour and a half later as it was beginning to get dark she came back. As she entered the building and climbed up the stairs, she heard the pounding of loud music above her.

"What the…hell?" she murmured. Rin grabbed her bag and dragged it up to drop on her bed. She opened it to unpack when she snapped.

"Who the hell is playing there music that loud?" she demanded angrily. Picking up her shoe she launched it angrily at her ceiling. There was an ominous crack, but the music only got louder. Rin stalked out to her balcony and drawing a kunai she flung it at the window right above her.

PING! The kunai bounced off and fell to the alley below. The window opened up and a head with tousled raven hair poked out.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily at her. "What's the big idea!"

"Turn down your music!" she yelled, crossing her arms.

"No!" he yelled back.

"It's too loud!" she shrieked.

"I pay rent, I can do whatever I want," he yelled. She flung a kunai at him. The kunai hit him on the forehead, and bounced off his forehead protector. He rolled his eyes and slammed down his window. Growling fowl words beneath her breath, Rin went back in side and then out the door and up the stairs to room 444. She pounded angrily on his door. An eye appeared at the peeking glass. A brilliantly green eye, sparkling evily. Then he put a piece of tape over the small hole. Shrieking with outrage she pounded on his door.

"You baka!" she screamed. Then fed up she stalked back down the stairs. There stood at the room across the hall from Rin's, a girl that looked bizarrely familiar.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked. Rin's teeth were clenched.

"That loser upstairs is playing his music so loud, that I can barely think straight!" growled Rin. The girl sighed shaking her head.

"He's had a bad day, he'll get over it, just give him a break. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Anko Mitarashi," said Anko grinning happily.

"Hi," said Rin amazed that this grown up woman was Anko. _Three years can sure change a person._

"He'll get over it, just give him time," said Anko. "Say, I didn't catch your name…?"

Rin had gone into her room to see if she had any aspirin for the major headache she was experiencing.

The night drew on and as 3 o'clock approached Rin rolled over in bed. She couldn't sleep, and the music showed no signs of ceasing. Finally all was silent. Which was almost as bad as the music. _Urgh._ Rin flung her shoe at the ceiling.

"It's about time!" she growled. Then he above her stomped on the floor, and flipped back on the music.

"URGH!" Rin leapt out of bed and tugged on a robe over her fishnet shirt. She stalked into the hallway and knocked on Anko's door.

Anko sleepily opened her door, in her pajamas.

"Wha…?" she murmured sleepily.

"Could you tell your friend to turn down his music?" she begged Anko. "I can't sleep!"

"Fine, fine," said Anko reaching for her robe. She stalked up the stairs. "Go to bed I'll take care of this," she said.

Rin thankfully went back into her room and curled up in bed.

"Hey! What's the big idea, man! That new girl can't sleep thanks to you! And now I can't sleep!"

"She started it!"

"Just turn it off and get over yourself!" yelled an annoyed Anko. Rin smiled softly and closed her eyes. Overhead the conversation continued in softer tones.

Rin woke up late the next morning, but it was a good to wake up in her own bed. It was about noon as she left the apartment. Hungry she decided to stop by the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. After explaining to the owner who she was, she ordered up her usual. As she was waiting another customer slid into his seat across the way from Rin. Rin looked over. Her eyes grew large.

"YOU!" she cried standing up and pointing an angry finger at him. "You're the loser with loud music!" He stood up looking skeptically at her.

"Me? The loser?" he asked. "Miss Unable-to-handle-loud-music?" he said. Rin cursed and him and launched a punch at his face, apparently he had the same idea. The two fell heavily to the floor. As Rin sat up, she rubbed her cheek. He sat up as well rubbing his jaw tenderly. Then she saw it. His mis-matched eyes. The onyx eye and the brilliantly green eye, with a scar over it. Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Obito-kun?" she asked at last, unable to believe this guy in front of her was the Uchiha she used to know so well. He rubbed his eyes.

"Rin-chan?" he whispered back blinking.

"Obito!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Uh…Rin-sama? Your ramen's ready," said the owner of the shop. Rin blushed backing off Obito.

**-------------------------------------**

**To be continued... **

**Please Review.**

**Sorry if there's any major mistakes.**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


	2. At the Ramen Shop

**Here the seccond chapter, I can almost surely say there'll be at least two more chapters.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, or Obito would never have died.**

**Please Read and Review or Sai's abs will eat you.**

**------------------------------------**

As Obito sat back up on his stool, he couldn't take his eyes off her. _Is this really Rin?_ She certainly sorta looked like Rin. She had the same fiery look in her eyes that Rin had, but… her hair was short and she had a double piercing on both ears. She was looking back at him, with the bizarre expression on her face.

_It's the eye, isn't it? She still is hurting on that?_ Obito sat back further on his stool. This was Rin, but not the same Rin, he had known. He wondered if he would like her as much.

"I still can't believe it's really you," he said at last, speaking both their thoughts. Rin just shook her head. By the way she was looking at him; it was like he had grown a second head or something. He knew she was looking at his green eye though, and he had the strong urge to pull his hitai-ate down over his eye at once and run for it. _That's what Kakashi would do._ The Uchiha decided to suck it up. He got enough staring at his odd colored eye as it was.

"When you left," he said as the proprietor of the shop set down his ramen in front of him. "It was my fault, wasn't it?" he said softly looking down at his steaming ramen. Rin was almost appalled by his question.

"You were right though," she replied. "I was weak, I'm stronger now," she answered. Obito pushed his ramen around the bowl with his chopsticks. He had lost his appetite and the strong urge to hide was slowly overpowering him.

"Then Kakashi was right," murmured the Uchiha.

"Right about what?" asked Rin leaning forward.

"That you left because of me," whispered Obito. Rin swallowed.

"Not because of you," she replied. "Can't we just forget about this?" she asked smiling. "No sense to drag up the past." Obito faked a smile. "Where are those ridiculous goggles of yours? Outgrown them?" she asked. A real smile began to form on Obito's face.

"They're reserved for when I'm serious," he said pulling them out of his pack. Rin laughed.

"That's just like you Obito, I'm glad not everything's changed,"

"Sometimes, I'm almost sure nothing has," replied Obito. "And that any instant Arashi-sensei would come bursting into here demanding an extra large serving of his favorite…" Obito's voice faded and his smile was gone like the wind.

"Arashi-sensei," murmured Rin. Obito finished his ramen and tucked his money beside the bowl and sat back further on the stool, putting his hands behind his head.

"WOAH!"

The stool tipped back sending Obito crashing backwards and then across the floor. He lay back laughing at his stupidity. Rin blushed and then broke out laughing wildly tipping her own stool over. Any passerby would have been worried by the sight of the two teens rolling on the floor laughing like crazy people. Finally Obito got up, and trying to suppress a grin he righted his chair, rubbing the back of his head, he gestured for Rin to come with him.

Rin followed after him, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked, in a more serious tone. Obito shrugged. "Here let me take a look at it," she said. She touched the growing lump on the back of his head.

"Ooh," he winced. In an instant it felt better, and Rin grinned at him. "That better?" she asked. Obito smiled gratefully.

"Kakashi'll be glad to know you're okay," said Obito as they neared the Hatake's place.

"What has he been worried about me?" asked Rin, wild fantasies beginning to fill her head. Obito shrugged again, biting his lip. _She's still crazy for that loser?_ Rin had hearts filling her eyes as Obito knocked on the silver haired shinobi's door.

"What is it?" demanded Kakashi, his voice coming to a crashing halt when he saw Rin. He blinked his one visible eye.

"Rin-chan?" he asked, his reaction incredibly similar to Obito's.

"Kakashi-kun!" she cried practically over gushing with her fantasies. She embraced him tightly and then leaned up to kiss him.

It apparently slipped her mind, that Kakashi was wearing a mask. Obito slapped his forehead. _Ew._

Now Kakashi, who was normally unreadable looked really embarrassed. Rin was about to faint, she was blushing.

"If you don't mind me," said Obito. "I'm gonna leave you two alone and go get some training done," he said. Then Rin fainted, and Obito was forced to catch her.

"That was weird," said Kakashi as Obito tried to lift her up.

"Do you have a couch we can lie her down on?" asked Obito.

"I guess," said Kakashi in a non-committed voice. Obito struggled.

"Uh, a little help here?"

"Sure."

**--------------**

**to be continued...**

**Please Review **

** What's with the green eye? Soon you shall know... -laughs maliciously-**

**-Hammy Uchiha  
**


	3. Just so you know

**YES! It starts with a flash back, just so you know, and can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Sorry for so much flashing back, but things must be explained! Two more chapters at least.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, cuz if I did things would be really messed up. **

**Please Read and Review or Sai's abs will eat you.**

**---------------------------- **

**Third Chapter commences...NOW!**

_When the dust had settled Rin saw him there, and her heart almost stopped. _

"_Obito-kun!" she cried running to the bolder that now sat on top of her teammate. They ran to him, but it was too late. Kakashi leant his weight against the bolder, trying with all his might to push it, but it would not budge. Obito groaned._

"_I'm done in for," he had managed to whisper._

"_No! Don't say that!" Rin was kneeling beside him now. _

"_I've finally got something to give you for becoming a jounin," whispered Obito. Kakashi looked fearfully at his teammate. "Don't worry, it won't be a burden, because I'm giving you this Sharingan of mine," said Obito in a shuddering breath. "Rin, could you…?" he asked. Rin's vision was blurring with tears. 'How did this happen?' She managed to nod._

"_K…K…Ka…Kakashi-kun?" she whispered and gestured for him to come closer. In minutes it was over, and after gently wrapping a bandage over where his eye had been, Rin sat back, sweat running down her face. Kakashi still looked fearful, he was trembling, tears leaking from his new Sharingan eye. Obito lay back and waited._

"_Go on," encouraged the Uchiha dimly. "Get out of here before they come back,"_

"_We can't just leave you," replied Kakashi, desperately trying to stop the tears._

"_Kakashi, what about that kunai, Sensei gave you?" asked Rin trying to wipe away the tears still leaking from her eyes as well. The Uchiha's face crumpled in pain._

"_Don't waste it because of me," he whispered._

"_This whole situation gotten out of hand," replied Kakashi. Grimacing Obito tried to stop him but Kakashi threw the kunai, and all was silent._

_No Yondaime._

"_Is it broken?" asked Rin._

"_Well, well, well, it appears the Konoha brats weren't crushed after all. At least not all of them," spat the rock nin from where he stood, atop a boulder nearby._

"_Uh oh," whispered Rin drawing a kunai. She stepped in front of Obito. The rock nin leapt at them. Time slowed down as all of a sudden there was a golden flash of light and the singing of a sword as it swept through the air. The rock nin cried out in horror before he fell back dead. _

_The fourth Hokage wiped off the blade of his sword and then leapt down to join them._

"_What happened here…?" he stopped when he saw Obito beneath the rock. A quiet curse slid between Arashi's lips. He knelt down beside Obito as the other two stood back. Rin's eyes were filling with tears again._

"_Hey kid, can you still hear me?" asked Arashi softly. Obito grimaced. "I'll take that as a yes, just hang in there a minute," he said standing up. And leaning back he dealt a powerful kick to the boulder. It shattered like glass before the Hokage's kick. The sudden release of pressure caused Obito to cry out. Arashi lifted him up. "Hang on," he warned the other two, and in a flash they were gone._

"Hey…Rin, wake up, it's just a dream,"

Rin sat up with a start to find herself on Kakashi's couch. And as she sat up she slammed her head into Obito's who was leaning over her.

"Ow," said Obito rubbing his forehead. Rin let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. Sometimes she wished she would stop reliving that terrible day.

"Bout time," said Kakashi who was sitting across the rug eating a sandwich. Rin closed her eyes and sank back against the couch. And then she remembered precisely why she was on Kakashi's couch. Rin's cheeks turned dark red with utter embarrassment.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Obito who sat cross-legged on Kakashi's coffee table, looking at her with that piercing green eye of his.

_She was a thin, sickly nin. She had called to Rin as she had been leaving the hospital that night._

"_You, you're the friend of that boy who was crushed," she had coughed. Rin nodded wondering what the lady was aiming at._

"_The one, missing the eye," she had continued. Rin felt the wave of tears rising in her eyes again, she managed a shaky nod._

"_Give him one of mine," the girl said from where she lay in bed._

"_What?" Rin asked not sure she had heard the woman right._

"_Give him one of mine," she repeated in a strained voice. "I'm dying," she continued. "He might as well have it, I'm not gonna need it."_

_Rin wasn't so sure she could accept an offer like that. "A catch?" she asked. The woman looked embarrassed._

"_I…-hack- don't have anyone, and if it isn't too much trouble, could you stay here with me when I go?"_

_Rin had almost grimaced, before realizing the woman was offering her eye for Obito._

"_Deal," Rin said, and the fates were sealed._

Now Rin could see that woman's piercing green eye looking back at her, except now lit by the overly excitable Uchiha's fire. He was looking at her pecularly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked cocking his head to one side. "It's like I've grown a second head or something,"

"That wouldn't surprise me," said Kakashi smirking beneath his mask. Rin faked a smile, pushing away the thoughts beginning to cloud her mind.

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured them.

"That is very good, that you are feeling fine," said a voice and the three turned to none other than… Gai Maito.

**------------------------**

**You know its gonna get weird when Gai shows up...**

**To Be Continued...**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	4. Infallible

**Yay! next chapter here! Only one left to go, leastways, I'm pretty sure its only one...**

**Please Read Review, or Kakashi's book shall come to eat you. (Sai's abs are on vacation)**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or else, things would be very creepy.**

**Now begin!**

**---------------**

Gai approached Rin and took her hand.

"I am glad that you have returned, my sweet cherry blossom," he said kissing her hand. Obito shuddered, and Kakashi flung the remains of his sandwich at Gai.

"What do you want Maito-san?" demanded the annoyed masked nin. Gai shot a look of defiance at his greatest rival.

"I have come to alert you of a mission we have been assigned to," answered Gai.

"By we," said Rin, "You mean, us and **_you_**?"

"Yes my lovely blossom, you, me, and those other guys," said Gai. Rin had the same reaction as Obito, she shuddered.

"What's the mission?" asked Kakashi, standing up and brushing the sandwich crumbs off his shirt.

"We have reason to suspect that one of our patrol squads has been killed, as we have received no word from them in a week," said Gai getting serious.

"Right," said Obito. "How bout we meet at the bridge in a half hour, I need to get ready," he said.

"Sounds good to me," answered Kakashi, who behind his hand whispered to Gai. "But why don't we get there an hour from now, cause he's always late,"

"I heard that," said Obito. "C'mon Rin, we can go back to the apartment together," said Obito. Rin was now staring at him with a peculiar look on her face. Obito offered a hand to pull her up from the couch. Rin took his rough hand, surprised by how callused and strong it was.

"I guarantee you, a half hour," shouted Obito over his shoulder as they left the house. When they had gotten out into the street, Rin was nervously, wringing her hands.

"Obito… you're not going with us…are you?" she asked. Obito gave her the weirdest look yet.

"Why on earth wouldn't I come?" he asked. Rin shuffled awkwardly bowing her head.

"_That's what they said," said Kakashi in the silver moon light on the bridge. Rin wavered uneasily, clinging to the railing._

"_Never?" she whispered like a gasping fish._

"_No, Obito will never be a ninja again," replied Kakashi quietly. Rin swayed uneasily and a strong arm from Kakashi steadied her. Tears were beginning to run down her face. Then with a sob she embraced him tightly, burying her face in his shirt. She had known he was hurt bad, but…this bad? Rin hung onto Kakashi tighter, knowing if she let go, the rising tide of darkness would swallow her whole. Kakashi made no sound, his body tense, but she could tell the way he felt about this. And in the darkness on the red bridge, the two swayed as the tide got higher._

Obito continued walking, unable to figure out, why Rin was asking him that. She seemed to be completely different now, wringing her hands fearfully. They reached the apartment in record time, Obito still striving to meet the half hour deadline, to prove them wrong that he could be on time. As Rin walked in the door to the apartment, it was hard to believe this was the same place she had been last night yelling at Obito to turn his music down. As they clomped up the stairs, Anko opened her door.

"Earlier than yesterday Obito," she said with a grin and then she saw Rin in Obito's wake, and her grin was replaced with a look of utter confusion.

"Anko, this is Rin," said Obito. "My teammate, remember?" he asked. Anko blinked as it dawned on her.

"Rin?" she asked. Rin nodded.

"It's good to see you, again," said Anko. "What a strange world this is…"

Obito headed up the stairs and Rin unlocked her door. Anko still stood in the hallway shaking her head. Who would've thought…

Obito was waiting outside for Rin when she finally came down. And when he saw her, he almost had a bloody nose. He looked away refusing to be overcome, he pulled off his jacket baring the Uchiha crest and thrust it at her.

"Here put this on, or you're gonna freeze to death," he told her resolutely. Rin refused. "Then put something else on," he demanded. What she was wearing was more like what Anko would wear, in a bad way. Rin folded her arms.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're…" Obito waved his hands trying to say it without saying it. He opened his eyes. Rin was clad in something that looked vaguely like what a chunin named Kurenai often wore, except, well less of it. The Uchiha turned his back to her, and wished futilely that he had a Kleenex. Rin shrugged and stalked back into the apartment. When she came back out, she was wearing a sleeveless back top and a skirt, with slits up both sides for maximum movement, over a pair of leggings. And a bandanna wrapped around one forearm. Obito nodded.

"Better," he answered. Rin was still watching him, noticing his shuriken holster, his pack…

"Then you're serious?" she asked again. Obito looked over at her, with a look that showed he sort of knew what she was talking about, but wasn't quite sure she was talking about it.

"About…?" he asked.

"Coming on the mission," she answered swallowing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Should I not be?" he asked turning the question on her. Rin didn't answer him. They reached the bridge and hour later than they had said they would. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I want my money back," he said. "You're guarantee is no good," he said. "In fact we showed up an hour after you left, and we've been waiting for a half hour."

Obito pointed an accusing finger at Rin.

"I blame it on her," he said. She just smiled charmingly.

"Yeah right, Uchiha-san. My lovely Rin-chan would never make us wait so long," cooed Gai with big pink hearts in his eyes. Obito rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now I shall call roll," said Gai and this time Rin, Kakashi, and Obito all rolled their eyes. "Firstly, the better of Hatake-san, and best ninja in this village, Gai Maito, the handsome devil," he read. "Here," he answered himself. "Secondly, the most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha, my lovely Rin-chan," he said.

"Present," replied Rin blushing.

"Thirdly, the so-called ninja genius, Kakashi Hatake, who can't hold his own next to me," read Gai.

"Here," groaned Kakashi.

"And last, but certainly not least," said Gai. Rin closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't Obito, although he was the only one it could be. "Our dearest of friends, the infallible Uchiha, may his health be great, Obito Uchiha," said Gai.

"Guilty as charged," answered Obito.

"Allllllright!" yelled Gai. "All present and accounted for! We're good to go!" They marched off the bridge and out of the gates and into the forest to start their mission.

**----------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

**You're just dying to know what's up Rin aren't you? Muhahwhahhahah!**

**you'll have to wait and see. **

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	5. Heavy as a Couch

**Okay here's the final chapter, and I certainly hope, its not too random, and makes some sort of sense.**

**First however: in response to: **anonymous reviewer person, **I just have to say that technically, I didn't resurrect Obito because in order to resurrect someone they have to be dead first, which he was not, if you read right.**

**Anyways...**

**This is the final chapter. So please review, especially you people who read and don't review, because I know you're out there! Otherwise Sai's abs may have to punish you.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would resurrect Obito. :D**

**Final Chapter: Heavy as a Couch**

Anyone watching that group leave the village would have thought it a strange one. A silver haired ninja with his headband pulled down over one eye, a ninja clad all in green with a bowl cut and abnormally large eyebrows, the other shinobi with one onyx eye and one green eye, and lastly the girl. As soon as they had gotten going Kakashi, reached one hand into his pack and pulled out a little orange book, the opened it, grinning evilly. The cover read: Make Out Paradise.

Rin saw that, and her eyebrows began to twitch and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"I have lost all respect for you," she said accusingly of the silver haired nin. He apparently didn't care as he continued to read, giggling maliciously. Obito walked nearby, hands behind head, keeping an eye out for danger.

"So Uchiha-san," said Gai coming up beside the Uchiha. "What's going on between you and Anko, huh, huh?" he asked elbowing Obito in the ribs. Obito winced at the elbow in his ribs and gave Gai a look of death.

"What makes you think there's anything going on between us?" he demanded. Gai shrugged still smiling wickedly.

"You and her are….you know….going out right?" asked Gai. Rin's jaw dropped to the floor. _Really! Anko!_ Obito brought an elbow crashing down into Gai.

"Baka!" he yelled at Gai, who was laughing maliciously.

"Leave him alone, Gai-kun," said Rin, worried Gai might hit Obito back.

"I am most sorry Rin-chan," apologized Gai. Obito shot Rin a thankful look. At that moment, Kakashi snapped his book shut and deposited it in his pack. He swept an arm out bringing the whole crew to a stop.

"Shut up," he ordered them. Obito pulled a kunai out of his holster, and twirled it around on a finger before gripping it tightly. Rin decided she would cover Obito. A moment as long as a year passed and then the air was filled with cenbon. Rin leapt in front of Obito deflecting the storm of needles, and she formed a circle with Kakashi and Gai, trapping Obito in the middle.

"Hey!" he called angrily. "What are you doing?" Rin was stupid enough to turn around to answer him. Her defense dropped, the needles hit her. Obito pushed her into the middle, taking her place on the outer circle.

"It'd help if we could see them!" came Gai's call over the clinking of needles and kunai.

"Done!" answered Kakashi and Obito at once. Kakashi pulled up his headband and Obito summoned his chakra. "Sharingan!"

The Uchiha quickly accessed the situation.

"There's two of them," he said to them. "In the trees." He drew several needles of his own hurling them at the nin in the tree nearest him. His needles were repelled by the storm exiting the trees. Several needles hit Obito. With a grimace he returned to deflecting.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work, Obito," shot back Kakashi. "We can just pick them off with kunai," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," replied Obito. "Gai could you cover us?" he asked. The bowl cut man nodded. "Kakashi are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the Uchiha. The Hatake smiled beneath his mask.

"At the moment, yes," he answered. The two whipped out scrolls, performing the hand seals flawlessly. Through one eye, Rin watched as the two simultaneously bit their thumbs, running the blood down the scroll and then down they pounded the scrolls to the ground. There was a deep ominous rumbling.

"Now bring those chickens out of hiding!" yelled Kakashi. Obito ran through another set of hand seals taking in a deep breath. He felt a slight pain in his ribs again, before exhaling fire on the trees. The two hiding nin let out cries as the flames hit them. Obito paused breathing heavily.

"Gimme 10 more seconds," he coughed to Kakashi.

"Right," replied the Hatake snapping his fingers. The men screamed again as the dogs attacked.

"Now?" asked Kakashi. Obito took a deep breath, and nodded. The sky began to darken as they flocked down. Rin screamed as the birds swept by them and to the ambushers.

"Stop! We give up!" they cried desperately as the birds attacked. Kakashi and Obito waited a minute or two, before their summonings were released. Then catching the two by their shirt fronts, the two Sharingan users slammed them against a tree.

"Pl…please," they begged. "Don't hurt us!" Obito was glaring at them.

"Where is the border patrol?" he demanded of the two. They whimpered giving him no answer. Gai rose up between Kakashi and Obito. He smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles.

"It's in your best interests to answer Uchiha-sama's question," said the nin with the bowl cut, teeth gleaming in an evil smile.

"W…we…don't know nothing about a border patrol!" they cried. "You guys just looked like you had some valuables on you, we're just thieves!" they pleaded. Obito looked side-long at Kakashi. The Hatake was not buying their story.

"Tell the truth!" he demanded. They let out cries of fear.

"That is the truth!" they cried.

"What's going on here?" came a voice behind them. Obito, Kakashi and Gai turned around. There stood Asuma, looking awkwardly at them.

"Aha...ha ha…" Obito let go of his captive. "Well… uh…. it looks like you're free to go," he said laughing awkwardly. Kakashi dropped his captive as well.

"We won't kill you today, now scram before we change our minds," he ordered and they were gone.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" asked Asuma. Kakashi shook his head.

"Let's go home then," he said. With a whistle Asuma called his squad out of hiding and they marched back off down the trail. Obito took it as his responsibility and scooped up Rin. She was looking at him in awe.

"They told me you would never be a ninja again," she whispered at last. Obito laughed.

"Well it certainly looks like they lied," said the Uchiha grinning. Rin smiled back.

_Weakly the Uchiha moved along, but each limp forward drained him, and his whole right side ached terribly. The screaming patients and nurses fled past him, not stopping to help the severely crippled shinobi. Weakly, he finally sank to the floor unable to go on. He was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face._

"_Please," he whispered. "Help,"_

_But no one stopped to help him, they continued running down the hallway. Trembling he knew he had to get out of the hospital and quick. The fox was almost on top of the village now and soon nowhere would be safe. Blood was seeping through the bandages around his torso but he pushed himself up. He couldn't turn back, he wouldn't die like this. He only managed one more crutch forward before sinking back to the ground, unable to go further._

_Down the hallway swept a figure, his white cape trailing behind him._

"_Sensei," called Obito faintly, his voice pleading. The man turned, and it seemed to Obito that he had aged thirty years, his blue eyes were clouded with conflicting emotions and he clutched a child to his chest. A little boy with blonde hair. The Hokage looked from his student to the open door not far away._

"_There's not time," he muttered rushing forward. In one move he had dragged Obito to his feet, and hoisted the Uchiha onto his back. "Kid, this is really bad," the Yondaime said to Obito as he ran from the building and out into the street. No one seemed to see the Hokage, who let Obito down._

"_I can't take you further, Obito-kun. Don't worry this will all be over soon, please…" Arashi's voice hesitated, he looked down with a look of painful love at his son. "Please watch out for him," he said and was gone._

Obito was smiling to himself for some unknown reason as he walked down the path. "You know what Rin?" he asked at last. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You're heavier than a couch," he said with a malicious little grin. Rin frowned.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" she asked.

"No. It's a warning," he said. "Don't end up as heavy as a refrigerator," he said. Rin grinned lopsidedly. _That makes no sense._

"Urgh." Obito stopped to get a better grip, as her heaviness was making her slip out of his arms. As he lifted her back up, the bandanna slid down off her forearm and Obito stopped again, as he saw the tattoo on her forearm.

"ANBU?" he asked in a soft, almost fearful voice. Rin looked away.

"I wanted to be stronger, but Tsunade said I didn't have good enough chakra control. I needed more experience," she tried to explain. "But I'm no stronger than I was that night, Arashi died," she said looking into the distance; she squirmed trying to escape his hold. "I'll walk," she said.

"Nope," replied Obito simply.

"I thought you said I'm as heavy as couch,"

"You are."

"Then why won't you put me down?" she demanded.

"Because I love you."

"What!" she demanded angrily. Obito just grinned.

"Hard of hearing?" he asked. She elbowed him hard in the rib cage. Then just sank back, as her efforts were getting her nowhere. Then without warning, he dropped her in a pile of leaves, and stuck his hands in his pockets. He walked backwards watching her with a grin as she tried to get out of the leaves. At last she scrambled to her feet and stumbled a few steps before running after him. She was almost on him, when he tripped over a root and the two fell to the ground.

Laughing Obito lay on the ground, Rin falling on top of him. He shoved her off and lay back breathing deeply.

"You're such an idiot," she said at last, a smile playing on her lips. Obito just closed his eyes, a grin plastered to his face. Rin lay back too, looking up at the endlessly blue sky, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He looked with a funny little surprised expression on his face. Rin thought it was adorable. She turned back to the sky. _Man, it's good to be home._

**Thank you for making it this far and for your support, now tell me what you thought, good and/or bad.**

**-Hammy Uchiha :)**  
_  
_


End file.
